


Words of Sorrow

by uruhead



Series: Adventures of Pietro & Wanda Maximoff [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Language, Bonding, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision is still learning, picking up things, actions, speech patterns from the people he sees and listens to. Wanda knows this, but still can't help but feel a need to put herself at a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> another one in the series, yay! i hope i'm getting Vision's personality/learning thing down?? i don't know if he has social understanding quite yet, but he's smart as a whip. i think i'm getting that right. pls help/tell me if i'm getting it wrong.

“You miss your brother,” Vision said matter-o'-factly, his voice nearly echoing eerily upon the compound walls. He sat casually on the couch across from where Wanda sat; he looked amazingly similar to Captain Rogers sitting casually in a chair with a mix of Helen Cho's grace and finesse. His copy-cat nature gave Wanda the creeps sometimes, seeing even herself in Vision, but she did her best to try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, however, was not one of those times.

“You say that as if it is an uncommon thought.” She was curled up on the chair, her knees tucked up near her chest and her hands pressed palm-to-palm as they slid between her thighs. Wanda's posture was the epitome of “closed off.” Maximoff clicked her tongue, shifting her toes so they were tucked into the cushion of the chair. “Anyone who looks at me for even a glance can see that I am hurting. Missing someone is just another breed of hurting.”

“But why do you yearn for something that isn't going to happen?”

Wanda's eyes flashed, mouth twisted in a scowl.

Vision blinked once, slowly, like a cat trying to gauge the situation and showing his respect. “I didn't mean offense.”

“Your intentions do not change how I feel about the comment,” Wanda spat.

Another moment passed before he shifted the way he was sitting, his palms pressing together and sliding between his knees just like she was doing. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his thighs. He was only in his suit, no cape this time. It must have reabsorbed or something. “I apologize, then. My new-born naivety grates on the nerves, so Sam says.”

“Finally something that that bird-brain has right,” Wanda chided humorously.

“Though I think I might beg for a pardon, some _slack_ , considering I've only been around since the week before last.” Vision's lips turned up into the barest of smiles. His eyes held most of the emotion. The Mind Stone must have put so much in his head, Wanda was almost fearful to look inside. She heard the small, brief and vague conversations that Thor had with Stark and Captain Rogers before he left ("Loki's mind must have been addled by it when he came to conquer this planet," he had said softly, "And to think that we were so close to another Infinity Stone with the Tesseract..."); she didn't want to see what would happen to her if she tried to peer into the... _knowledge_ , if it could be called that, of the Mind Stone.

Those artificial eyes had obvious elements of being created in a lab, but the emotions were developed and real. Wanda could see the different layers. She relaxed a little, one of her legs stretching out to place the ball of her foot and her toes upon the cold floor. Vision's eyes barely flicked to see the movement, but it was not a perverse glance, instead seeing how her posture started to blossom open a little more.

“I suppose I will let it slide this time, though I expect you'll learn from this experience for the future.”

“As I do with every experience,” Vision's teeth were bared in a sweet smile. “Thank you. Let me try this again.” He sat back, fingers folding and resting on his lap. He cleared his throat. “You seem troubled, Wanda.”

The young woman laughed a real laugh, her hand coming up and touching her chest as her head tossed back. Wanda looked back over at Vision, seeing him smiling as well. “You're funny. Yes, Vision, I am troubled. I miss my brother.”

“Is that so?” Vision played along, “I am sorry, then. It's natural to miss someone you loved...  _love_ dearly.”

The mutant tilted her head to rest her ear against her shoulder. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the Vision's feet, how they were perfectly still and in perfect posture. She could remember looking at Pietro's feet and seeing how he was terribly flat-footed and clumsy, how it was so strange that when he got his powers he was just going faster when he tripped over himself and making himself hit the ground harder.

“I supposed you're right,” Wanda whispered sadly. Her eyes glanced to Vision's, his smile falling fast from his face; she saw him scramble minutely to understand what he had done wrong to make her return to her somber mood, eyebrows tightening. “It is fruitless to yearn after something that isn't going to happen. He is gone, isn't he? I should mourn privately, but not have it affect my duties as an Avenger, now that I am one.”

At a loss for words, Vision pressed his mouth to a tight line. “That would be the logical – the  _ideal_ way of dealing with the situation, but the unique way you mourn and the way that is most convenient to others are entirely different.”

“But...” Wanda whispered, starting.

“Act IV, Scene III of William Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ , 'Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak/Whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break.'” Vision chuckled, “Never mind that a few lines later Malcolm says that they should plot revenge as a cure to grief, but no, I quote specifically out of context.”

Wanda's other leg slid from her chest, her toes touching the cold floor as her head still rested to the side. Her fingers grazed upon each other, feeling them as she watched Vision closely. “You will have to explain, I'm not familiar.”

Vision ran his tongue across his lower lip as he thought – a trait he must have picked up from Stark or Banner – then nodded as if figuring out the best way to explain it. “Do not... let yourself fester. Speak about how you miss your brother, let yourself feel your grief. If you hold back 'the flood',” he said it as if he didn't fully understand it himself, “then you will hurt yourself more than you are hurting now. I am sure that Pietro would not want that for you.”

As if shocked by the wisdom coming from the artificial being, Wanda's fingers stopped moving, her eyes intense on him. Vision held her gaze easily, face neutral.

She got up abruptly, hands balling into fists. Vision saw that she was obviously upset, sitting straighter and sitting at the edge of his seat. “I meant no offense, Wanda...”

Instead of storming off or trying to throw him against a wall with her powers, she walked over swiftly and sat down next to him. Curling her knees to her chest again and tucking her fingers under her armpits, she leaned back against the cushions of the couch and huffed. Vision paused and then slowly moved back to rest his back against the couch, looking at her toes as they curled.

Maximoff sat there for a while before she let herself slide against the back of the couch and let her weight settle on Vision. Her head turned and she nuzzled her face to the bone of Vision's shoulder, tears dripping down the sheer surface of his skin.

A hiccup, Wanda's shoulders bunching up. “I miss my brother,” she hissed.

Vision wrapped an arm around her, thumb brushing against her arm. She hadn't seen anyone do that around here – maybe he picked it up on his own, an instinct to comfort and care. Maybe she was giving him too much credit.

“I know,” he whispered back. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> she doesn't know that Pietro isn't dead - or, at least, he isn't dead in the universe that i am creating them in. he is still healing at Clint's farmhouse.


End file.
